Two to Tango
by Nadyell
Summary: He is in need of a constant source of blood and she is in need of a constant source of dreams. When two unlikely childhood friends meet, the stone is set rolling for their plans of vengeance: him against his brother and her against her mother.


**Summary:** He is in need of a constant source of blood and she is in need of a constant source of dreams. When two unlikely childhood friends meet, the stone is set rolling for their plans of vengeance: him against his brother and her against her mother.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Two to Tango**  
Chapter One – The Need to Feed

Onyx eyes flashed red as they focused themselves on the giant plasma screen found in one of the many skyscrapers of Shinjuku. To be precise, the blood colored irises were looking at only one thing, the time and date that kept flashing, irritatingly to some but it seemed to amuse him enough. He felt it deep within him. It would be soon. For now, he would have to hold it in until he reached a desolate place, only then could he unleash the frightening power he was trying to suppress.

He could feel his heart rise to his throat. He could imagine the hot liquid running down his throat and lips as he continued to feed. His vision had started to blur as he moved away, trying to find a place where he could transform quietly. No, his transformations were neither painful nor grotesque, but it was a sight to behold that would easily strike fear within his future prey and that he did not need.

His eyes merely sharpened and looked more malicious than they already were, his skin graced with a ghostly pallor, his fangs becoming more obvious and sharper that it would only take just a touch of pressure to pierce flesh. The pain would last for a few seconds and no more, but during that time, he would seemingly writhe in agony. It was the third time in the week when this happened, he had forgotten already how long he went through this in his lifetime.

"You need to feed I see," mumbled his companion, his colorless irises emitting a look that could be easily interpreted as concern. The onyx-eyed one knew better. His companion was concerned for his wellbeing as a royal and no more. It would be bad for him to die now, without being able to complete his revenge.

"So why don't you get out of the way, Neji?" he hissed, his vision starting to blur. His breathing started to become haggard and erratic as he quickened his pace, his dark eyes searching for a place of solitude. As if in complete obedience, his pale eyed companion stopped following him, pointing to a nearby alley where he could transform in peace.

It was Hyuuga Neji, a rather prominent figure in the underworld. He was known for his military skills and fighting prowess. No one wanted to challenge him to a duel, lest they die a premature death, with the exception of those above him. There were only two, and Neji would only answer to one of them, the younger prince of their country, Uchiha Sasuke.

In the alley, Sasuke felt his power rise and the temptation to bite himself just to get the taste of blood in his mouth. It would do no good, as it wouldn't fill his stomach. He needed fresh blood and he needed it now. Rising from deep within him, an almost impossible amount of power blasted, as he became more vampiric in nature. All other thoughts and emotions were pushed to the back of his mind. All he wanted was fresh, hot blood.

Walking, Sasuke brushed past Neji who had a knowing look on his face. He would wait here; wait until the young Prince had found someone who would satisfy his needs for the next few days. Infuriating as it was, he had no choice. He needed to seduce, to charm, to trick in order to get past her defenses. The sweet blood that he would taste would be worth it in the end.

"Look, it's him again," giggled a passerby, her clear blue eyes watching Sasuke as he walked past. "I've been seeing him here the past few nights and I wonder what he's doing?"

Hearing her speak, the young noble stopped. She would do for tonight. He did not need someone to love him in order for him to feed. He would strip her of her defenses one by one, playing and toying with her until she gave in and bared what he wanted. The curve of her neck was graceful but that mattered little to him.

"I couldn't help but overhear but it seems that you're wondering what I'm doing around here," spoke Sasuke, his voice as smooth as silk. His listeners' cheeks reddened as the blue eyed girl began to stammer a response. "No need to explain yourself. I get that often as I like to take nightly strolls. I live nearby here."

Neji smirked. It had started. He could see the blue eyed girl falling and holding onto Sasuke's every word. He had learned to become charismatic in order to get what he wanted. He wasn't afraid to do some dirty work either, knowing that at times he would have to for there would be no other way for him to attain his goal. Slowly, she would fall for his guiles and stray away from the company of her friends, Sasuke's hypnosis adding to that. But first, he needed to toy with her. It was his nature to.

"Come, let us have some coffee and get to know each other," said Sasuke with a faux friendly tone. The pale eyed Neji knew better than to accept the dark Prince's offer but it was for his own good that the girl followed. The girl's cheeks reddened even further, taking his hand, as her friends giggled amongst themselves, thinking it to be a chance of a lifetime that such a handsome man was showing his affections so openly.

Hours Later

Sasuke licked his lips, his eyes glancing towards the female that had become his prey for the night. Her eyes were glazed, an effect of the hypnosis that affected her. He somehow felt sorry for her, knowing that she thought someone had found her pretty enough to make such bold advances. In the end, all he needed was the carmine liquid he found so delicious.

During their brief stay at the café, he had convinced the girl's friends to leave them alone. It had taken much work to get past their initial worry for their friend but as soon as they had become comfortable with his presence, it had been easy for him to hypnotize them. After they left, their excuse being that they had to rise early the following day, it took just half an hour's more work until his prey had wrapped herself around his little finger.

"You're cruel to leave her here," muttered Neji, seated at an outdoor table of the café. He motioned towards the unconscious girl he had left in one of the café's many booths. "You should have at least brought her to some empty place so no one would question why she's unconscious after she had talked to you."

"I'm not that kind of vampire, though you may have been," replied Sasuke coldly, having full control of himself now that he had been sated. "Nor do you need to worry about looking for blood. You have a Source in that woman."

His words stung the pale eyed man but Neji shrugged it off. Sasuke was ambitious and proud, afraid to admit he needed someone by his side to support him in a way subordinates could never do. He needed to get close to someone that she would willingly give her blood to sustain his cravings. Sasuke needed what he, Hyuuga Neji, had. The dark Prince needed a Source.

"Is it time to visit him?" asked Neji, swiftly and deftly changing the topic as he began to follow the red eyed vampire. He was not the only vampire under Sasuke's command but he was often seen in the younger Prince's company. The others who left the underworld alongside the Prince were scattered throughout the world at Sasuke's orders, to recruit more, to turn more into vampires under his loyalty, or both. However, they did not answer to him directly, they answered to another of Sasuke's high-ranking officers within his own army, Nara Shikamaru.

The latter was a brilliant strategist and tactician, so much so that Sasuke would leave his own life in Shikamaru's hands whenever there would be some sort of military confrontation. To the rest of the world, Shikamaru was merely an ambassador, a diplomat whose political ties were with the younger of the two Uchiha Princes. Most were indifferent or silently supporting the younger, but fear of the viciousness of the older Prince often stopped them from doing anything to show their support.

"It's been almost a month since we last talked to him. Surely there must be news," replied Sasuke brusquely as he pocketed his hands. Mechanically, he licked hips lips to wipe off the last few traces of blood that would probably linger there. "Not to mention I find it amusing to irritate him."

Shibuya, Tokyo

A sigh escaped the lips of a rosette haired woman, possibly in her early twenties but who knew with women nowadays. They did everything possible to maintain their youthful glow and would even lie about their age, or just smile cryptically and move on to a different topic if the conversation was veering towards that direction.

Long, candle-like fingers ran through the rose colored tresses, the locks passing between her digits like colored water. The length and sassy style suited her perfectly, her bangs cropped to just below her forehead and the rest of her hair cut in varying layers, the longest reaching to just below her shoulder blades.

Her naturally pink lips and clear complexion added to her exotic beauty, drawing attention from all the men within a fifteen feet radius of her and jealous glances from the women nearby. The little girls who were probably there with their mothers gushed at how pretty she was and how they wanted to look like her when they grew up. The little boys cared little for external aesthetics and wandered off, looking for some nearby toy store where they'd be able to have some fun.

"Hey there Miss," said a young man, hardly any older than her but already had a lecherous gleam in his eyes like some perverted old man. "Would you care for a drink tonight? There's a really good bar nearby and I'd like it if you'd be able to come with me." He had a hopeful and almost possessive look in his eyes.

Stopping in her tracks, she considered the offer. She had just finished feeding and she was looking for someone else to fall victim. The earlier one was a cute dream from a young high school girl, just because she was desperately starved. It had been easy to invade the dream and watch from the sidelines, picking at objects in her victim's dream world and consuming them one by one. As the dream came to an end, she had condensed it into liquid and drank it, knowing full well that the girl would not remember her dream when she woke up. She preferred the taste of men's dreams, being a female, but at the time, she had no other option.

"I guess so, if you don't mind my company," she replied with faux sweetness that seemed all too real. He was a looker; that was true. His slightly tanned skin showed he went out a few times a week and the whiteness of his teeth showed off his vanity. His short, ash blonde hair was mussed up stylishly and even his clothes seemed to show that he cared much for his outward appearance. And because he knew all that, he was most likely to be a player.

Almost Four in the Morning

"I hate those kinds of dreams," she shuddered, leaning against a wall and almost gagging because of her distaste. "It's been said that succubus and incubus hold an unnatural beauty that seems to snare everyone but then these dreams are usually what come because of them."

She had been born into a sophisticated clan of succubus and incubus, oftentimes not needing to resort to their wiles in order to feed properly. Ever since she had left the underworld, she had to fend for herself and this was the only way she could: to extort her sexuality and feed. Luckily, the craving for dreams came sparsely within a week, only once, that she didn't have to taste the sourness of a young man's thoughts. Sweet they may be to them, but to this particular succubus, it made her want to throw up.

"But it was my decision," she murmured to herself, regaining composure and walking out of the bathroom stall. And though she was willing to do even this, she would never let anyone touch her. The minute her victim's defenses were down, she would force upon him sleep and let him fantasize everything as she entered his dream world, her back turned to what was going on. She would bear it until the end, knowing this was her only source of revenge for her parents' wish to marry her off to some noble she didn't even love.

Even in the underworld, politics played a major role in the lives of all the otherworldly creatures. To the parents, all the children were pawns that could be sacrificed in order to amass more wealth, prestige, power, and glory for themselves. They seemed to care little beyond that, making their wrath known if their children did not wish the same for them. She had wanted to live her life her own way and had paid the price.

"Stupid mirror," she mumbled, fixing her make up and her hair as she leaned against the counter. Her green irises gleamed with contempt as she glazed on a shiny pale pink lipstick, pursing her lips to make sure that she had applied it evenly. "It reminds me of how much I look like her."

As a young child, everyone had told her she looked like her mother: the same rose colored hair, the same spring green eyes. Still, she had something of her father's that had kept her strong as the years passed: she had his willpower, his pride.

She had always been daddy's girl as a child, and her father doing nothing to change that. She had died while she was young and her mother ruling their Clan in his stead. The seeds of ambition were sown as the years passed, growing more and more needy of the thing called power. She never truly approved of her mother's way of doing things but she kept silent, until her mother had suddenly announced her engagement.

It seemed she had been engaged to someone almost twice her age and had already had three wives: all dead because they had angered him in one way or another. He had only become her fiancé because of all her suitors (not that she knew she had any, spending most of her days within the castle walls doing all sorts of things), he held the most power and prestige. A marriage to him would prove beneficial to her Clan.

"Stupid woman," she muttered, reaching out as if to break the mirror in front of her. Anger distorted her beautiful face and the horns she kept hidden by magic almost appeared. Huffing, she turned around and walked out, stomping towards the sidewalk of Shinjuku. It would have to wait, her ultimate revenge. For now, she was satisfied that she knew her mother was informed of her wellbeing, even though she had predicted her daughter's return would be days after her departure. It had been quite a few years since that time.

"Well well, if it isn't the Lady Sakura," spoke a voice, the tone slick and smooth, almost daunting and threatening in fact. The green-eyed succubus turned her head, her eyes narrowing in hatred. Magic pulsated in her finger tips, her arm outstretched as if to strangle the one who had approached her. "Still as feisty as ever I see."

"Do I know you?" she asked bluntly, her eyes burning brightly. To everyone she had met, she was known as Haruno Yanagi. She had kept her family name but took on the name of her favorite maid. It was a way for her to detect those who knew her as a human being and those who knew her as a succubus.

"I think you should," the voice replied, heavy with tones of masculinity. As the unknown figure approached her, Sakura tensed, hoping this wasn't some spy sent by her mother to bring her back to the underworld. Knowing the proud woman, this would be showing that Sakura was still part of the Clan. The way her mind worked, any betrayal meant that the traitor was totally cut off from the Clan. Surely, no one had committed treason of such severity as Sakura.

Her green eyes widened and her hand dropped almost lifelessly at her side as she registered who was in front of her. It couldn't be. It had been so long since she last saw him, centuries perhaps. Even so, he could still make her feel like she didn't have enough breath within her. Her mind was reeling as she continued to stare, the only thing she could do. She couldn't even remember to breathe at that moment.

"I don't want you to go dying on me," he spoke, shaking her out of her reverie. A sudden influx of oxygen assaulted her senses, bringing her back down to earth. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? The last time I spoke to you, I remember crying because you got my favorite dress wet," she mumbled, annoyed at the recollection of a childhood memory. Her families were acquaintances, her father being a loyal vassal to his. Still, it didn't stop them from wreaking all sorts of havoc to each other. Their parents found it amusing, so did his older brother. To them, it was all out war.

"That was so long ago, can't it be forgotten?" he asked, an amused tone decorating in his voice. In a matter of minutes, he would be able to break her defenses and watch as she melted in his hands. She had liked him and he knew it. It would be fun, after all these years, to see her fall prey to his wit once more.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura retorted, acting out of habit more than anything else. "You know that we constantly argued and you always started it. How could you expect me to forgive and forget?" Turning around, she made an effort to begin walking back to her own home and fall asleep on her bed. She had some work at around noon and she needed to get a few hours of rest at the very least.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can talk," he offered, obviously shocking the rosette haired girl in front of him. It's not that he was being chivalrous. He had an ulterior motive in mind: gathering information on how things were going. She could choose to go back down there; he didn't have that option until all the preparations for his revenge were complete.

Turning her head, she looked at him, an almost aloof expression in her eyes. Her lips cracked into a thin, somewhat forced smile as she pocketed her hands even further into her leather jacket.

"Fine, but you'll owe me something after you interrogate me. I know you're not interested in catching up. Good night, Sasuke-kun. I trust your intelligence is active enough to find out where I live," she replied. Turning around, she began to walk away, her long, pink hair swaying in the dawn's breeze.

Remaining where he was, Sasuke's eyes flickered from black to red and black again. She had amused him enough when they were children, being both defiant and friendly at the same time. Their attitudes hardly changed as they grew up, but her friendly personality changed to an affectionate, almost loving one as the years passed.

"Intriguing, very intriguing Sakura," he said to himself as his eyes watched her figure grow smaller and smaller into the horizon. "Maybe, you're just the one I'll make into my Source. For now, you'll serve your purpose as someone who will tell me what in the world that bastard has been doing."

Turning around, he began walking to his condo unit which was nearby. The busy entertainment district of Shibuya suited him and it wasn't impossible to find someone whom he could feed on a few blocks away from his condominium building. Going to Shinjuku yesterday evening had only goal in mind: to visit Nara Shikamaru. Needing to feed that night as well was also highly coincidental.

As he continued walking towards his home and as Sakura hailed a cab to drive her to the other side of Shibuya, the stone was set to roll and intertwine their destinies even further. Their meeting would probably be instrumental to their individual vengeances, pushing their plans forward by a step.

**To be Continued…**

Rawr. It's been a while since I've last written (at least six months or something) and I'm terribly sorry for that xx;;

I've just been too busy playing online TCGs (go visit mine at housenka. which is a single Naruto TCG) and doing other personal projects.

Also, I don't know if I'll be able to continue AotD, the storyline just not interesting me anymore. I mean, I'll try but I can't promise anything. I guess it just moved too slowly for me? I don't know.

Please review and tell me whether the storyline suits you or not. I know stories dealing with vampires are a bit overdone but hopefully, the plot I've set the whole vampire-thing will make it different from all the other Sasuke-kun-is-a-vampire stories out there.

Thanks everyone and hopefully, I'll get the second chapter out in time for New Year's (or before I start school again at least).

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Two – Their Individual Vengeances

**Chapter Preview:** He always knew she had an exotic beauty. Then again, everyone of her kind did. They weren't related to sexual fantasies for nothing, being succubae and incubi, but, he never thought she'd extort her supernatural beauty in this manner.

"Yanagi-san, you're up next," shouted one of the crew members, holding a camera in his hand. With hardly any effort, Sakura stood up and made her way to the set, dressed up in nothing but a skimpy bikini surrounded by almost naked men.


End file.
